kingdom_keymasters_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Knuckles
Metal Knuckles (メタルナックルズ, Metaru Nakkuruzu) is an antagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is an evil robotic "doppelgänger counterpart" of Knuckles the Echidna, created by Dr. Eggman. As well as resembling Knuckles, he can perform many of Knuckles' moves, including his Drill Claw. Metal Knuckles is always the muscle on Team Metal: which consists of Metal Sonic and Metal Tails of the Metal Series. Besides sharing Knuckles' appearance and abilities, Metal Knuckles is infused with Knuckles' data in order to be as formidable in battle as the real Knuckles, making the robot a near-perfect duplicate of the red echidna. This however created a mind link between Metal Knuckles and the real Knuckles himself, allowing them to hear each other's thoughts. "Enough of this Jimmer Jammer. Which one of you is Knuckles the Echidna?" :—Metal Knuckles. Appearance :Voice actor (4Kids): Dan Green (English), Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese), Sébastien Desjours (French), Not Known (Italian), Claus-Peter Damitz (German), Sergio Mesa (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Radosław Kaliski (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Dmitriy Filimonov (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (Studiopolis): Travis Willingham (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Maurizio Merluzzo (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Markus Niemi (Finnish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Daniel Eldarov (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Gilles Shalhoub (Arabic), Miron Aharonovich (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Leonardo Serrano (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future * Hair Color: N/A * Body Color: Red, White, Silver, Green, Yellow * Eye Color: Green with black sclera * Age: Not Known * Height: 110 cm. (3' 7") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Metal_knuckles_the_rival_to_his_rival_by_nibrocrock.png|Metal Knuckles in 3D version. File:Metal_knuckles_classic_by_advert_man.png|Metal Knuckles' past/classic self. Background Specifications Special Equipment Outer Armor Main Computer Sub Computer Main Engine Secondary Engine Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Metal Series ** Metal Sonic ** Metal Tails ** Metal Amy ** Metal Scourge Family * Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik ** Orbot ** Cubot * Breezie * Dr. Eggman Nega * The Deadly Six ** Zavok ** Zomom ** Zeena ** Master Zik ** Zazz ** Zor * Lyric the Last Ancient Rivals * Knuckles the Echidna Enemies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna (Organic doppelgänger and arch rival) * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat * Christopher Thorndyke * Vanilla the Rabbit * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Thrash the Tasmanian Devil * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Marine the Raccoon * Thomas Jones * Team Might ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Sticks the Badger * Moss the Sloth * Vanilla the Rabbit * Rotor the Walrus * Bunnie the Rabbot * Emeral * Princess Elise the Third * Shahra the Genie * Chip * Relic the Pika * Fixit * Dillon Pickle * Wisps ** Yacker * NiGHTS * Shade the Echidna * Shard the Metal Sonic * Honey the Cat * Thorn the Lop * King Puff * Queen Angelica * Striker the Mantis Shrimp * Echo the Dolphin * Coral the Beta * Pearly the Manta Ray * Razor the Shark * Crusher the Chao Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities As a robotic duplicate of Knuckles, Metal Knuckles is designed to utilize similar abilities in combat. As such, this allows Metal Knuckles to take full advantage of its knuckle blades, both as weapons and tools similar to how Knuckles uses his knuckle spikes. Metal Knuckles is also capable of flight, but this is more of a standard feature amongst the Metal Series robots. Since Knuckles can normally counter Sonic's abilities in combat, Metal Knuckles shares this advantage as well by being strong enough to deflect even Sonic's Spin-Dash attack and not be taken down by a blow from Amy's Piko Hammer. Additionally, this makes Metal Knuckles one of the hardiest and most powerful of the Metal Series unlike other units, as it has been extremely difficult to beat directly even against multiple opponents. he also has a laser beam which was revealed when Sonic, Amy and Tails where on the Tornado and a green beam had hit the side of one of the wings. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Super strength * Super speed * Enhanced durability * Extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes * Super computer intelligence * Wall climbing * Burrowing * Gliding * Grinding * Sharp claws * Waterproof hardware and frame * Hand-to-hand combat skills * World-class Extreme Gear rider * Experienced swimmer Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Metal Knuckles Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Metal Series Category:Gender Unknown Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Sonic Universe Characters